Hunted
by KasiStar
Summary: The clans have been on the great journey and have settled in their new home. But a Face They thought they'd left behind in the forest has followed them and is out for revenge. My first Fan-Fic. Review, Comment and Critize.I do not own Warriors!
1. Watched

Hunted.

_Summary__- The clans have settled in their new home after the great journey and all is well. Or is it? But an old face from the past is out for revenge and it's only a matter of time before it strikes, and will the Clans pull through? Please Review as this is my first ever Fan-Fic. Comment, Critics but please be kind. Please Excuse the AWFUL summary._

_Contains Graphic Scenes of violence towards the end._

_Few OC's and all Book Characters._

_Chapter 1 –Watched._

The trees rustled as Brambleclaw sat on guard at the entrance to Thunderclans Camp.

He Breathed deeply in the warm air and looked up at the sky. The night was warm and peaceful, the star were shining brightly, as if all the warriors of StarClan Were Staring back at him. It had only been two moons since the clans had been driven from their forest home and journeyed over the mountains to their new home by the Lake. Wrapping his Tail over his forepaws, he settled down to wait for morning to come.

Casting his eyes over his surroundings, Brambleclaw thought he saw something under a nearby clump of Bracken. Narrowing his eyes, he crept closer to the bracken and suddenly froze. A huge Pair Of red eyes were staring back at him. A growl Rumbled in his throat. "Who's there?" he growled, "Show yourself." Whatever was under the bush did not move, only gave an earth-shattering Snarl. Brambleclaw stayed still for a few heartbeats longer before creeping closer to the overhanging branches, his neck fur bristling and his claws extended. As He Leapt, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder and himself being thrown to the floor with incredible force. He gasped as pain shot through his body, but as he was thrown against a tree, a familiar scent caught in his nose.

_Hawkfrost._

As BrambleClaw caught the scent of his dead brother, _the brother he had been forced to kill,_ he desperately tried to pick up any other scent. Anyone who could help him now, but there was nothing. He was alone...

Suddenly, His attacker was gone, and he was left in a broken heap on the forest floor. Gasping for breath, His paws scrabbled on the forest floor as he heaved himself to his paws and staggered a few steps toward the camp entrance before collapsing again, as he lay there, broken and bleeding, he let out a weak yowl which was cut off sharply as the night closed in on him.

Then there was Silence.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2- waiting

Brambleclaw's head was swirling. It hurt like hell, but he could make out a few worried mews in the blackness. 'Will he be Ok?', said one. That was Squirrelflight, his mate who was carrying their first litter of kits. 'He'll be fine. You should go back to the nursery. Your kits will arrive anytime soon.' That was Jayfeather, Thunderclan's medicine cat. Brambleclaw could hear a sharp, but persuasive tone in the young cat's voice. It seemed to work as he heard squirrelflight's pawsteps fading away as she left the medicine den, a few moments later he heard JayFeather leave the den too, his scent fading as he headed across the camp.

He must have drifted back off to sleep as he was woken abruptly by Jayfeather nudging him in the side. Struggling, he pushed himself gingerly to his paws and looked around. 'You took quite a beating there, Brambleclaw. What happened?' Jayfeather asked with concern. Brambleclaw shook his head, 'I don't know, I was on guard at the camp entrance and I saw something under one of the bushes, it looked like eyes, huge red eyes. That was it, I was attacked and I woke up where I am now.'

'Was that it?' another voice sounded from the den entrance. It was Firestar; he pushed his way into the den followed by GrayStripe and DustPelt. The three sat opposite BrambleClaw as he thought hard, trying to remember anything that might prove significant, as he thought a strange smell wafted through him. It smelled bad, like blood and death, but somehow it was familiar. _But from where??_

_'Brambleclaw?'_ Firestar's voice brought him back down to with a jolt. _' is that all you can remember?'_

BrambleClaw nodded, _'it is. I'm sorry Firestar.' _Firestar shook his head, _'It's Ok, brambleclaw. There's nothing to be sorry about.'_ With that he turned and left. BrambleClaw watched as his leader disappeared across the clearing followed by a couple of warriors. _'Jayfeather? How long will it be before I can go back to the warriors den, I just want to get back to normality.'_

Jayfeather looked up from where he was sorting piles of herbs at the back of the cave, _' actually Brambleclaw. You can go now. But that wound on your shoulder is pretty deep, you'll have to come back each morning to have it checked. You don't want an infection in it.'_ he paused to nudge a few poppy seeds rolling in brambleclaw's direction. _'And take those before you go. just for the time being.' _With that, he went back to sorting his herbs.

With a Sigh of relief, BrambleClaw turned and stepped out into the clearing. It was Sunhigh and the warm sun of greenleaf was shining down on the clearing, _'Time to get back to work...' Brambleclaw muttered._ Almost as if someone had been reading his thoughts...

'_ Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!' _FireStar's Yowl rang out around the clearing and cats seemed to materialize from everywhere. Some of them casting worried glances at BrambleClaw before going to sit by the highrock. BrambleClaw Sighed and slipped in between Spiderleg and FoxLeap. _' cats of thunderclan, i'm sure all of you are aware of what happened two nights ago. The fact that nobody heard or saw anything out of the ordinary is cause for concern. We will have 2 cats on guard outside the camp entrance at night, this could be a threat to the entire cl...'_ FireStar was cut of mid-sentence as ThornClaw exploded into the clearing with Briarpaw and CloudTail close behind. Skidding to the foot of the highrock, All three cats looked up at firestar with worried eyes.

_'Well?' Prompted Firestar 'ThornClaw? what's the matter?'_

ThornClaw gulped and after a few moment's he gasped out,_'HazelTail...has been.....murdered! on the Windclan Border. We found this still stuck in her fur,'_ he nodded for briarpaw to come forward. The little she-cat looked up at firestar with huge eyes and dropped a claw onto the earth by Firestar's paws. It had a tuft of black fur stuck to the end and Firestar realised, with horror, that it was re-inforced with a huge yellowed dog's tooth...

After a moment, Firestar nodded, _' Thank you Thornclaw, BriarPaw.' _Springing back up onto the highrock he addressed the wide-eyed silent crowd, _'Cat's of thunderclan, it looks like we have seen the return of BloodClan.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! chapter 2 is finally up. Please review with idea's and comments. Sorry for HazelTail lovers.. don't know why I chose her... May be changed later. Enjoy!


End file.
